High resolution adjustment of optical components (e.g., mirrors, lenses, filters, optical fibers, and other optical elements) in a limited space and a vacuum environment presents a significant challenge. In some optics applications, various components, for example, mirrors and lenses, are mounted on an optical mount, which is then placed on an optical table. Considerable effort is often expended in obtaining a proper optical adjustment of the optical components to facilitate the desired optical alignment. In high resolution applications (e.g., less than 100 μrad), the tolerances on the alignment of the individual optical components becomes smaller, hence requiring more precise alignment devices that occupy smaller volumes.
Motorized actuators utilizing screws and worm gears have been used to adjust optical components. These actuators may be mounted to an optical mount supporting the optical element and are commonly referred to as X-Y-Z translation stages. Another type of translation stage is a differential micrometer, which utilizes two different threads arranged such that the net linear movement achieved is a result of the difference in the pitch of the two different threads. Both motorized actuators and differential micrometers can be bulky and generate unwanted heat and contamination resulting from volumes of gas trapped in the micrometer (i.e., “virtual leaks”).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for adjustable mounts for optical components.